6/156
Arapça harfli ayet metni أَن تَقُولُواْ إِنَّمَا أُنزِلَ الْكِتَابُ عَلَى طَآئِفَتَيْنِ مِن قَبْلِنَا وَإِن كُنَّا عَن دِرَاسَتِهِمْ لَغَافِلِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin En tekûlû innemâ unzilel kitâbu alâ tâifeteyni min kablinâ ve in kunnâ an dirâsetihim le gâfilîn(gâfilîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. en tekûlû : demeniz (dememeniz, söylemeniz) 2. innemâ : yalnızca, sadece 3. unzile : indirildi 4. el kitâbu : kitap 5. alâ : üzerine, ...'a 6. tâifeteyni : iki taife, topluluk 7. min kabli-nâ : bizden önce 8. ve in kunnâ : ve biz olurduk 9. an dirâseti-him : onların derslerinden (okuduklarından) 10. le gâfilîne : gerçekten gâfil (habersiz) olanlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Hiç şüphe yok ki bizden önce ancak iki tâifeye kitap indirildi ve bizse onu okumaktan âcizdik, bir şey anlamıyorduk demeyesiniz. Ali Bulaç Meali "Bizden önce kitap yalnız iki topluluğa indirildi, biz ise onların ders gördüklerinden habersizlerdik" dememeniz; Ahmet Varol Meali "Kitap yalnızca bizden önceki iki topluluğa indirildi ve biz onların okumalarından habersizdik" demeyesiniz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (155-157) Bu, indirdiğimiz kutsal Kitap'dır, ona uyun. 'Bizden önce iki topluluğa kitap indirildi, bizim onların okuduklarından haberimiz yok' demekten veya 'Bize kitap indirilseydi onlardan daha doğru yolda olurduk' demekten sakının ki merhamet olunasınız. Şüphesiz o, size Rabbinizden belge, yol gösteren ve rahmet olarak gelmiştir. Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlayandan ve onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kimdir? Ayetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri, yüz çevirmelerinden ötürü, kötü bir azabla cezalandıracağız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (156-157) “Kitap, yalnız bizden önceki iki topluluğa (yahudilere ve hıristiyanlara) indirildi. Biz onların okumalarından habersiz idik” demeyesiniz, yahut, “Eğer bize kitap indirilseydi, biz onlardan daha çok doğru yolda olurduk” demeyesiniz, diye bu Kur’an’ı indirdik. İşte size Rabbinizden açıkça bir delil, bir hidayet ve bir rahmet geldi. Artık Allah’ın âyetlerini yalanlayan ve (insanları) onlardan çeviren kimseden daha zalim kimdir? İnsanları âyetlerimizden alıkoymaya kalkışanları, yapmakta oldukları engellemeden dolayı azabın en kötüsü ile cezalandıracağız. Diyanet Vakfı Meali «Kitap, yalnız bizden önceki iki topluluğa (hıristiyanlara ve yahudilere) indirildi, biz ise onların okumasından gerçekten habersizdik» demeyesiniz diye; Edip Yüksel Meali Artık, 'Bizden önceki iki gruba kitap verildi; biz ise onların öğretilerinden habersizdik,' diyemezsiniz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ve: «Bizden önce kitap yalnız iki topluluğa indirildi. Doğrusu biz, onlar gibi okuyup anlamaktan habersiziz.» demeyesiniz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Demiyesiniz ki: Kitâb yalnız bizden evvel iki tâifeye indirildi ve doğrusu biz onların tedrisatından kat'ıyyen gafil bulunuyoruz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Demeyesiniz ki, «Kitap ancak bizden evvel iki tâifeye indirilmiştir ve biz onların kıraatinden şüphesiz ki gâfiller idik.» Muhammed Esed (Bu kitap, size verildi) ki, "Yalnızca bizden önce yaşamış iki gurup insana ilahi kelam bahşedilmişti ve biz onların öğretilerinden habersizdik!" demeyesiniz; Suat Yıldırım O kitabı indirmemiz, "Bizden önce kitap yalnız iki topluluğa indirildi, biz ise onların okuduklarından habersizdik." dememeniz, Süleyman Ateş Meali (Onu size indirdik ki) "Kitap, yalnız bizden önceki iki topluluğa (yahûdilere, hıristiyanlara) indirildi, biz ise onların okumasından habersizdik (o Kitâpları okuyamıyor, dillerini anlayamıyorduk)" demeyesiniz. Şaban Piriş Meali -Kitap, ancak bizden önceki (Yahudi ve Hıristiyan olan) iki topluluğa indirildi, Biz, onların okuyup, incelemelerinden habersizdik.” dersiniz; Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Kitap bizden önceki iki topluluğa indirildi; biz onların derslerinden habersizdik' demeyesiniz diye Biz onu size indirdik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Kitap, bizden önce iki topluluğa indirildi. Biz onu okuyup araştırmaktan gerçekten habersizdik." demeyesiniz. Yusuf Ali (English) Lest ye should say: "The Book was sent down to two Peoples before us, and for our part, we remained unacquainted(981) with all that they learned by assiduous study:" * M. Pickthall (English) Lest ye should say : The Scripture was revealed only to two sects before us, and we in truth were unaware of what they read; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri kitap, size verildi ki, "Yalnızca bizden önce yaşamış iki grup insana (157) ilahî kelâm bahşedilmişti ve biz onların öğretilerinden habersizdik!" demeyesiniz; 157 - Yani, Yahudiler ve Hristiyanlara; ki bunlar, Arapların vahyedilmiş metinlere sahip gördükleri yegane iki topluluk idi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri